Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-4127080-20170708035257/@comment-25598148-20170708081711
yeah i'd recommend looking for new/2nd job if you can. tbh thats what my sisters been doing. she works 2 part time atm (prob only 1 tho when she works at the 2nd long enough and has option for full time) i can relate seriously. honestly it sounds ridiculous to me, working a yr vs less than a month? yeah i'd agree with looking for another job. and sorry, this is probably appropriate to create a new thread on this, my situation is a lil diff, even tho i relate to the strugggle of wanting to be promoted...i wish you luck because it can be tough, but its nice you have good coworkers? it seems like that one anyone (mine are really shit) i've seen a few posts ab job struggles recently, and i just need to let a rant of my own out i think in .. 3? months it'll be 2 years i've worked where i have, and i really wish theyd promote me , have me do something else. bc we're timed and have a set number of orders to complete each shift, and for example, earlier we had around 370 orders, and 3 other ppl were in my section, so if all were decent, we'd all be doing ~90 orders ea. but by the end i had done 120+ myself, plus other areas were finishing up so they sent a bunch of people to us, just to finish on time. and this is basically what happens to me everyday. i go above & beyond working, so so much of the work, i never go below my timer. but i'm still stuck doing this..not to mention how they did nothing all the times i've reported my co-workers harassing me. the problem tho is for me, everyday theres 2-4 working in this section of the place, and 10-20 in the others, which most of the workers here do: the shopping. they cant change me because i'm the only one that does it this good (in my section), even tho i, still, started working after them, and theyre only 'okay' still a bit slow doing this work, i can do the other stuff well as well. they could easily changhe my position, but they cant because my coworkers just are not good. not only that but they socialize and use their phones every spare sec as well. sometimes even when the other areas need help, and we're almost done, they have me move areas, like say theres 2 hours left of the shift, our area should be done in less than hour (its the shortest, and the easiest to compelte the orders), even w/o me, but they stretch it out to the end of the shift because theyre too lazy to do anything else. ugh it makes me so mad. how are you in this job so long if youre so lazy and bad at it. because of this it has me working until nearly. or past 2 am sometimes, even half the days i worked last week. i wanna quit so bad. but i cant bring myself to =/ ive thought about looking for a new job to compensate, but idk thats hard on me as well.